Isolation
by Pyroluminescence
Summary: He's trembling, needy and sobbing and screaming to the treetop canopies, stars, and moon all the things he'd been too late to tell Red. RedxSilver, yaoi, gameverse, incest. For 1sentence on LiveJournal. Rated K-M


**Note:** None of these are in chronological order, though they take place in the same timeline. There are tense changes and such, and each sentence stands on its own. Silver and Red are half-brothers here, which means, yes, this is incest. Ratings vary from K-M.

* * *

**Comfort  
**He'd never been one to ask when he needed reassurance, and that was fine, because, wordlessly, Red seemed to know, and, with Red, he felt _right_.

**Kiss**  
He saw the other boy recoil slightly in shock at what he had just done, and Silver could only laugh before leaning in again and whispering, "It's okay, Red."

**Soft**  
Red was an incredibly soft-spoken boy, and Silver hated his tact nearly as much as he hated his own lack of it.

**Pain**  
"Fuck-" Silver nearly _screamed_, digging his fingers into Red's thighs, and, biting back a sob he buried his face in the crook of Red's shoulder, focusing on soft kisses and hurried apologies and _just how much_ he loved Red so to ease the sensation that he was being split in half.

**Potatoes**  
He and Weavile went to the market, usually, so when Red returned to him with sacks of _russets_ and not _reds_, there would be hell to pay.

**Rain**  
They hadn't grown up as brothers, but they had learned to be, and like the children they'd never had the chance to be, they spent rainy afternoons dipping bare feet in puddles and pretending the world could wait.

**Chocolate**  
They'd spent their loves lost isolated in crowds of people, and hand-in-hand, Pokémon by their sides, they made their first steps as children of eighteen.

**Happiness**  
Gold had taught him what being strong had really meant, and Red, just as easily, had taught him that experiencing sorrow was essential to knowing the meaning of joy.

**Telephone**  
"I swear to _god_, Red," Silver hissed, "if you send me that _fucking_ "Banana Phone" thing _one more time_, I will _tear you a new asshole_."

**Ears**  
Red frowned, leaning in, and he seemed to pause for a moment before tentatively reaching up and tugging the platinum studs adorning Silver's earlobes.

**Name**  
He should have taken it as a sign – despite never being at all superstitious, it was telling that he'd met Red on the very mountain he'd been named for.

**Sensual**  
Hot steam carried so much of the way Silver smelled, drips on linoleum punctuating his heartbeat and Red shuddered into the feel of warm water and Silver's skin.

**Death**  
"It was weak," Silver could only scoff, turning his back on the Kanto Champion and ignoring Red's anguished sobs at the loss of his Pokémon companion – he'd get no stronger by giving Red sympathy he didn't deserve.

**Sex**  
Silver was his brother, and to be with him this way was too much, but, in so few touches, they ceased to be men, ceased to be brothers, but became only two passionate souls who cried in primal _need_ for one another.

**Touch**  
Red watched Silver embrace his victorious Pokémon and smiled, knowing they were the privileged few allowed to see him show that he cared.

**Weakness**  
Silver hissed under his breath, hating the Champion already; he was Gold's idol, and that, alone, was enough for him to understand the kind of person Red was.

**Tears**  
To cry was to show his weakness, but it was also to let himself be relieved of awful, heavy feelings; so when, after years of repressing himself, his throat only tightened and forced his sorrow down once more, Silver found himself looking desperately back at his brother and wishing he were strong enough to cry.

**Speed**  
It was impressive, how fast the two of them could jump apart when they heard the doorknob turn.

**Wind**

Red cursed, scrambling to chase down his hat, hearing Silver's hoot of laughter over the sound of his Crobat's attack.

**Freedom**  
Red had accepted that his biological father was the same man who had tirelessly tried to _kill_ him, and Silver had accepted that he'd never again have a father in a man who made a tyrant of himself commanding other cowards; yet, in one another, they'd found the ability to free themselves from their burden and be the men they truly were – and, for that, they owed their father for giving them each other.

**Life**  
_No matter_, he thought, and Red, echoing the same thinking, leaned down, pressing their lips together firmly, tasting, touching, _loving_ without fearing the life of sin and secrecy that lay ahead.

**Jealousy**  
Silver snarled, snaring Gold's wrist and spinning the boy to _scream_ in his bewildered face, hating him for wearing the Legend Ribbon that should have been _his_.

**Hands**  
Red admired Silver's hands: smooth, slender, and still soft – a rough counterpart to his own scarred, calloused pair.

**Taste**  
Red nuzzled into his lover's neck, laughing until Silver's hands pushed him back and they kissed enough to make Red's chest hurt for oxygen and his head spin with warmth and the faint, spicy taste of Leppa berries.

**Devotion**  
He dearly loved his Pokémon, and, first and foremost, he was a Trainer, not a lover, but, somehow, the loud feisty boy had, so easily, managed to capture his heart and become his new passion.

**Forever**  
Silver looks over Red's naked form for the first time; he gasps while fingertips trace scars upon scars marring the Champion's skin, and, silently, he wonders through kisses and touches from calloused hands, just how many are from travel and battle, and how many are mementos from times Red has truly fought for his life.

**Blood**  
It was because they shared blood that Red felt himself burn with shamed guilt, and his stomach twisted in a rare, disturbing moment of true _self-loathing_.

**Sickness**  
Silver coughed, using what air he could muster to moan in agony while his body was wracked with painful, endless dry-heaving, barely feeling Red's hand on his back with the way he shook sweat and _ached_ and wished he were dead.

**Melody**  
Silver listened; Red's words were gentle, blue-white sounds that carried lightly in the darkness of their room and fluttered softly into a place just beyond him.

**Star **  
Looking up into the thousands of tiny snowflakes from a pure night sky, Red was met with the impression of falling into stars.

**Home**  
Silver laughed, pushing back bushels of the rustling grass that tickled him and inhaling the harsh, waxy smell before Red was nudged on top of him and his whole world melted back down to the warm body held tight against him.

**Confusion**  
Red winced, watching his brother slam his head into the Pokémon Center's wall before whispering to the equally surprised Weavile, "It's okay; sometimes people hurt themselves when they get confused, too."

**Fear**  
It wasn't death or ghosts that scared Silver when he set foot in Lavender, but the blank look Red gave as he walled himself from the horrors he'd seen and the atrocities that still haunted him.

**Lightning/Thunder**  
He watched, mouth agape as Red's small Pokémon called forth a titanic blast of white-hot light and sound that made him cover his ears and cower at the sheer _power_ of his attack.

**Bonds**  
His fingers bit crescent-shaped marks into Red's thighs and he gnashed their mouths together, wetly touching, sucking and kissing hard enough to make Red moan and strain against the leather holding him down.

**Market**  
"Fuck you; I'm getting the _right_ potatoes!" Silver snarled before flipping Red off and kicking the door open to do just that.

**Technology**  
There was a lot Red had to show Silver about his seemingly unremarkable town, and he pointed it all out as though he'd never seen it before; the same lab, the same houses, the same grassy shoreline, the same fat man in a pink shirt and overalls who thought technology was amazing.

**Gift**  
"I don't need your fucking pity," Silver hissed, clenching his hands into fists and flaring his nostrils at Red – and then he roared, lips curling back over his teeth before he drew his arm back and hurled Red's offer of Full Heals back in his face.

**Smile**  
Red turned to him, brown eyes shining and reflecting snow, sky, and the same love Silver had shown him.

**Innocence**  
Silver had given up the right to childhood the moment he'd run away from his mother, and he almost smirked, loving the look of horror that crossed Red's face as he described his being eleven – sucking cock on the streets of Goldenrod for cash and threatening grown men with death until they'd give him their Pokémon.

**Completion**  
He had no idea what had happened to their father, but Red had found his own closure, and nuzzling closer into Silver's warm skin he whispered, "We're finally free."

**Clouds**  
When the cloud started _moving_ and Red heard Silver's cry of "Run!", he scrambled up, nearly losing his footing on rocky soil and risking tumbling into the rampaging path of a _very_ angry Altaria.

**Sky**  
"Beautiful," Silver murmured, and Red agreed, heart soaring with the sensation that the vastness beyond and around him was theirs to conquer; he felt _unstoppable_.

**Heaven**  
"I love you, Red."

**Hell**  
Silver had done a lot of awful things, and he'd never wondered about his own soul, but this disgusting, sinful act had made him damn his own brother to Hell.

**Sun**  
Mornings spent on Red's skin make him tumble between sheets and sigh and arch into the warm glow filtering though curtains.

**Moon**  
He's trembling, needy and sobbing and screaming to the treetop canopies, stars, and moon all the things he'd been too late to tell Red.

**Waves**  
He's dipping his feet in waves that gently lap at his feet, body basked in warm evening sun, his guilt-ridden mind freed by plaintive cries of water-faring Pokémon and the strong arms encircling his torso.

**Hair**  
He had his mother's hair, and, for that, he was grateful, because he supposed it reminded Red that they weren't full-blood brothers, and maybe, just maybe, that made this a little less wrong.

**Supernova**  
He's cast in shadows but open and exposed so he and Red can see each other, and every wrong he's ever done is bare for Red to see, and _it's okay_ that Red sees more of him than any person ever has, because Red's holding him and kissing him and touching him and making love to him so Silver can only squeeze him tight and hold on to a Red that's scarred and strong and uncertain and _beautiful_.

* * *

Arceus on a stick this fucking blows chunks and for that I am sorry. D: I still like it but wtf lol how did i write good? FAIL. As always, I really, really love reviews (no, seriously; REVIEW).


End file.
